Jump Than Fall
by phoebe9509
Summary: Story done to Taylor Swift Song Jump Than Fall


_From the first time I heard this song I always thought of Hotch and Prentiss, and I always wanted to write a story to go with it, but I never got around to it…until now! And this story is also part of the song prompt._

Jump Than Fall: Taylor Swift

You're Beautiful: James Blunt

Emily Prentiss heard her phone going off and reached over blindly to answer it. "Prentiss," she answered sleepily.

"Prentiss, it's Hotch. We have a case."

"Uh! What time is it? I feel like I just went to bed. I'm so tired Hotch," Emily whined into the phone, her voice half muffled by her pillow.

Hotch laughed at her childishness and Emily's eyes snapped open. She rarely ever heard Hotch laugh and she realized that the noise leaving his mouth was the best sound she's ever heard. She found herself smiling like an idiot to herself.

"I'm really sorry Prentiss, but we're meeting at the plane in half an hour."

Emily who was now awake and having bad thoughts about her boss running through her head nodded then realized that Hotch couldn't see her. "It's okay. I'll see you there." With that she hung up and rolled out of bed to start her day.

Once on the plane the team went over the case. Emily was trying very hard to pay attention to what everyone was saying around her but she couldn't help but stare at Hotch. He took the floor and Emily couldn't help but tilt her head and just loose all thought. She continued to watch him talk. She knew she should have been listening to the words that were leaving his mouth, but her mind couldn't wrap around it. Ever since he laughed on the phone that morning all she could think about was how much she wanted him. She knew that she had feelings for him for a while now, but she didn't think that hearing him laugh would bring those thoughts to the front of her mind. She knew that sooner or later she was going to have to tell Hotch how she felt, but she was worried about his reaction. Hotch looked up at her and they locked eyes, he gave her a small smile and she smiled back at him. God she loved that smile, even when it was only half of one. She couldn't wait to see the dimples make an appearance. She was going to have to convince him to take the plunge with her.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile,_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

Emily, Hotch and Morgan we're chasing the UNSUB down an alley when Morgan finally tackled him. Emily got down and handcuffed him reading him his rights. Hotch found that his eyes were glued to Emily. Her hair was falling in her face and she shook her head to get her hair to go behind her shoulders. She looked beautiful with her hair going every which way from running. He's never felt this way about someone in a very long time. He felt for Emily the way he felt for Haley when he first saw her all those years ago. She was funny, she had a way of getting everyone around her to open up and be honest with her. She was a very important part of the team, and he respected her and her opinion. He wanted her, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him and he wasn't going to risk losing their friendship and her as a team member because he decides to tell her how he feels.

_Well I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me; I love each freckle on your face_

_Oh I've never been so wrapped up honey_

_I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

_I had time to think it over and all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile,_

_And every time you shine,I'll shine for you_

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

The entire case Hotch and Prentiss kept sneaking glances at one another. They were both trying to think of ways to let the other one know how much they meant to them. When the plane landed and they were walking to their cars Hotch placed his land lightly on the small of Emily's back.

Emily looked up and met his gaze. "What's up Hotch?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to grab some dinner." Hotch said with a small smile playing across his lips.

Emily beamed at his words. "Sure, I'd like that."

They continued to walk to their cars, when Emily started to head towards hers, Hotch reached out and grasped Emily's hand in his own. He wrapped his hand tightly around hers and pulled her towards him. "We can ride together Emily." His heart fluttered when she blushed lightly at him. She was so beautiful. When Hotch began to walk towards his car with her hand still in his she tugged lightly and he turned to face her. She stepped on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"You are all I ever wanted. I need you to know that." Emily whispered.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say those words to me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back to look at her face. Her lips were swollen from the kisses and her face was flushed. "You're beautiful." She closed her eyes then opened them to the man of her dreams.

"Aaron Hotchner, I can't wait to jump than fall into you."

Hotch smiled fully bringing out both dimples. "I can't wait to catch you Emily Prentiss." He molds his lips against hers again and doesn't let go of her until air became necessary.

_The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_When people say things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when your so mad you could cry_

_But ill hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa I need you baby _

_Don't be afraid please jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_Jump then fall baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_And every time you smile I smile_

_And every time you shine I'll shine_

_And every time your here baby I'll show you_

_I'll show you can jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah_


End file.
